tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sicarius
Faction: Quintesson Species: Transorganic Function: TACTICAL OPERATIVE Rank: 5 - Transorganic Commander Little is known about Sicarius since he first appeared during the Quintesson invasion, save that he works for them. He often appears suddenly and without warning, using his impressive strength and fearsome weaponry to conduct a lightning-quick assault, disappearing again before he can be caught or incapacitated. He functions with a brutality born of the absence of feeling. He performs his missions methodically and without question. The full extent of his capabilities remains unknown, but reports have identified impressive strength and advanced weaponry at his disposal. Description Clad in orange armor plating is a tall humanoid creation, about 6'8" in height. The armor looks extremely durable, with staining near the joints that look like oil and hydraulic fluid. The joints are protected by smaller, overlapping black plates. A small pod on its right shoulder looks like a powerful light, and its left arm sports a long cylinder along the radial side with one open end. The right arm looks like it has extra wiring, protected by thin armored piping. Both hands end in a set of thin, razor-like claws. Overlapping black plates cover the neck, raised high as if its cervical spine were enlarged, and running up beneath the orange-plated helmet. Armored tubes run up from beneath the chest armor, beneath a plate that completely obscures the face. The flat surface curves around from ear to ear, or rather where the ears would be. The color of this faceplate is a dull silver, creating a distorted reflection of the world, save for the green skull-like Quintesson insignia where the face would normally be. It carries a large rifle with it, colored gunmetal. The weapon looks like something straight out of a science fiction movie, with a pair of raised pipes above and below the barrel, and three backward-angled vents on each side near the muzzle. History Sicarius was once a G.I. Joe codenamed Rhino, until he was captured and experimented on by the Quintessons. He is one of the first in a new line of humanoid transorganics. Sicarius was deployed to Earth by the Quintessons in 2013. When the Quintesson invasion ended and they were driven from Earth, Sicarius disappeared. He turned back up in 2016 at Dealiticus's orbital base. Dealiticus upgraded his armor, programming, and weapons, making him even more of a dangerous weapon. Logs 2013 * 8/11 - "Quintesson Escalation - The Joes rendezvous with Snarl to launch a rescue attempt for a group of civilian survivors. When they reach the city, two Quintesson Warships leave the Bellum and head out over the Pacific Ocean. A squadron of Decepticons follows the Warships. Aug 17 - Missing Evac Team A rescue team went into LA late Friday Night. A large scale battle ensued, involving Autobots and Decepticons against the Quintesson combiner called 'Piranacon' Most of the convoy returned, but several soldiers, among them Cpl Matthew Kane 'Rhino', are MIA. Army Doctor Michel Miller is also reported MIA. August 19 - "Attack on the Refugee Camp" A new Quintesson adversary has arrived to wreak havoc on the refugee camp outside of Los Angeles. Aug 21 - Cobra Island Infiltration Zartan managed to stab the Quintesson Tactical Operative known as Sicarius. In order to minimize the chance of identifying his organic DNA, Sicarius infiltrated Cobra Island to destroy the evidence. August 23 - "Pit Assault" Sicarius invades G.I. Joe's base. 8/31 - "The Final Phase" The Quintesson Sevax is being put on trial for incompetence. He allowed a Decepticon to escape captivity and damage one of their Space Bridges. In retaliation, the Quintessons have chosen to advance their plans to the final phase. 9/1/2013 - "Capturing an Alley-Viper" Under orders from his Quintesson masters, Sicarius is hunting for prisoners to be put on trial. A patrolling squad of Alley-Vipers become his latest target. 9/1/2013 - "Capturing Joes" Sicarius, the Quintesson tactical operative, has been sent out to gather prisoners to bring before his masters for trail. Unfortunately, a pair of GI Joes on patrol have fallen under his sight. Preferred Vehicle * Quintesson Striker <''Tacitus''> Category:Characters Category:cyborgs Category:Quintessons Category:TP-only characters